Misteriosos ojos rojos
by Battousai Tomoe
Summary: Un chico solitario descubrirá la cura a su aislamiento de la mano de otro piloto... Yaoi!!!


Misteriosos ojos rojos  
  
Mi segundo fic, esta vez es un Zero/ Hiead. Del odio al amor... un chico solitario descubrirá la cura para su complejo de aislamiento.  
  
Caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de los candidatos para la diosa. ¿ Cuanto tiempo había pasado observando la inmensidad del espacio? Le encantaba sentir algo tan infinito y extraño al mismo tiempo. Era como él... Como extrañaba los viejos tiempos en Zion, ese era definitivamente su lugar ya que ahí todo estaba ligado a la imaginación y podía desahogarse con apenas el paisaje. Era por eso que se había unido a G.O.A, para proteger a Zion y también...  
  
Ya casi había llegado cuando escucho gritos desde adentro. Risas y demás escapaban desde el cuarto. No tardo mucho en suponer lo que en realidad sucedía. Sus tontos compañeros de habitación estaban jugando otra vez, persiguiéndose por todos lados o jugando guerra de almohadas. Inmaduros... todo el tiempo jugando en vez de concentrarse en el entrenamiento. Maldijo su suerte al tener que soportarlos todo el día. Antes de entrar y convertirse en su objeto de burla (lo cual no lo afectaba en lo mas mínimo) decidió ir a observar las diosas o volver a la infinidad del espacio.  
  
Zero Heena se cansó de golpear a sus compañeros con almohadones en la habitación, así que decidió buscar a Kizuna para hablar con ella. La prueba de sincronización con la diosa seria mañana y aun se sentía muy inseguro con respecto a eso. Corrió por los pasillos con la alegría que lo caracterizaba porque mañana seria el gran día, y además porque esa era su manera de ser. Vivaz, delirante y entusiasta, contagiaba a todos con su risa y su actitud. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido su técnica? No estaba por ningún lado, cuando no quería ni saber de ella era Kizuna esto, Kizuna aquello. Pero cuando la necesitaba, con dificultad aparecía en el lugar correcto en el momento indicado. Busco en la sala de estar, en el compartimiento de control y las otras técnicas le habían dicho que no estaba en las habitaciones (haber entrado ahí para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos hubiera significado la muerte). Que rabia tenia, justo ahora que necesitaba practicar!!!  
  
Dios, ¿cómo podía ser un paisaje tan hermoso? Irradiaba tanta paz con solo verlo que podía apagar la soledad de su alma y darle fuerzas para afrontar lo que vendría. Peleas, sangre y por sobre todo... la verdad. Su técnica se estaba acercando a descubrir quien era el en realidad, y aunque le había rogado que no se metiera en sus asuntos, ella lo había ignorado haciendo caso a su curiosidad. Pero que niña mas entrometida, otro estorbo mas en su camino a piloto.  
  
De pronto, desvió la mirada solo para encontrarse con un joven que venia corriendo desaforadamente y al no frenar se llevo a Hiead Grn por delante.  
  
La sensación era por demás extraña. Cálido, su pecho rozaba el uniforme del joven Grn pero sin causarle (a simple vista) ninguna sensación. A comparación de la agitada respiración de Zero, la de Hiead parecía en paz completa. Nunca había mirado su rostro, ni sentido su cuerpo tan cerca. Que ojos rojos tan misteriosos y él nunca los había notado. Esos cabellos grises extrañamente ondeados le daban un toque exquisito a la vista.  
  
- Levántate- dijo con una voz inquebrantable y tranquila.  
  
Esa voz masculina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se lamento al verse embobado por su figura, por el brillo de sus ojos y sus labios tan perfectos. Su corazón latió tan rápido al tiempo que su respiración se normalizaba. El chico de misteriosos ojos rojos opuso resistencia al principio pero después de un rato se acostumbro al aroma embriagante del joven Heena. Esa expresión de sorpresa en su rostro lo hacia ver tan lleno de vida que llegó a sentir envidia de su felicidad.  
  
¿Cuándo fue que comenzaron a respirar el mismo aliento? ¿Fue cuando se acercaron hasta quedar a escasos centímetros? ¿Fue cuando se miraron fijamente y los ojos les brillaban de emoción? No, fue cuando se fundieron en un beso. El orgullo y las ganas de vivir quedaron de lado y solo estaba la sensación cálida de sus labios. Cuando se separaron, Zero todavía tenia los ojos cerrados, sin embargo Hiead estaba sorprendido y confundido. Ahora tenia idea de cual era el mejor sabor de todo el universo, y además se dio cuenta de lo solo que había estado hasta ahora. Su soledad le había impedido vivir libremente y disfrutar de cosas como el... amor. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de cuanto quería en verdad a Zero Heena? Tal vez no quería admitirlo para no mostrarse frágil y vulnerable a sus propios sentimientos. Así que por primera vez en la vida, un impulso recorrió su cuerpo y besó al candidato numero 88 con locura y pasión. Zero no tardó en responder con el mismo amor.  
  
- Te amo, Hiead Grn- dijo Zero tomando aire y aprovechando la oportunidad antes de perderse en los ojos rojos del N° 87  
  
- Yo también te amo, pero...  
  
- Pero...- Zero sintió un escalofrió, temía algo que no sucedería, al escuchar la contestación de Hiead se quedó riendo antes de volver a besarlo.  
  
- Pero no te acostumbres a estas demostraciones de cariños, yo no soy así... idiota.  
  
N/A: bueno, al fin he terminado este fic, el segundo hecho completamente en español y publicado aquí en FF.net. Realmente esta pareja me provoca mas intriga que simpatía pero como soy súper fanática de Hiead Gnr entonces me decidí a hacerlo. Espero les haya gustado y me escriban reviews. Lean mis otros fics de esta serie y el de Rurouni Kenshin "Shinsengumi: Una historia de amor" Con Saitou de protagonista!!!. Agradecimientos a Oracle y Tsubasa por ayudarme siempre.  
  
Beshios y beshitos,  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
*+* mi traicion forjo una era... everything i do i do it for you... *+* 


End file.
